FF Haikyuu Part1
by deviantart isabel10
Summary: I started reading the Haikyuu Manga recently and as always there are a lot of fanfics and Dojinshis with the pairing Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou but i just don t like it when there is only the obvious pairings it s just way too boring. So here is the first part of my fanfic with the pairing: Tooru Oikawa x Hinata Shouyou x Ushijima Wakatoshi


**Haikyuu Fanfic (Part I)**  
 ** _Tooru Oikawa x Hinata Shouyou x Ushijima Wakatoshi_**

This is a fictional story that doesn t have any relation with the real story I plan to turn this in a Doijinshi when i have the time^^

This is supposed to play right after they meet at the Spring High prelims at the toilets (see ch 108). Hinata is still quite intimidated by those two giants that somehow have gotten interested in this squirly little quy.

Hinata is walking through the shopping district to search for a little souvenier for his little sister, he got her some cute hair pins and is rather satified with his choice.  
He is holding the small bag in his hands when suddenly in front of him Oikawa appears. Hinata pulls a face like "gheh!" and lets go of the bag in his hands out of surprise.  
Oikawa sees him and looking smug like always with a mockig grin in his face,  
he picks up the bag. Hinatas hair standing up like an animal on alert.  
He looks annoyed and scared at the same time, when he snatches the bag from Oikawas Hands and makes a quick turnaround to escape.  
But he clashes with a wall that shouldn t be there, or so he thought.  
He looks up and there is something even more scary then just Oikawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi is the one he run into.  
A sudden feeling of dejavue...well it hasn t been long since they met almost the same way. Small Hinata shrinks all the more in between these large fellows.  
"Hina..." "Shit, why the fuck do i have to see your face right here?"  
Ushijima gets interrupted from Oikawa. Ushijima furrowing his brows a bit while looking at Oikawa and then looking calm at Hinata .  
"I didn t expect to meet you here, aren t you training?"  
"Well since it s a rare chance to be here, i promise my little sister to buy her a souvenier."  
Says Hinata while looking down coz he is scared. "You know, there is no reason for you to be so scared. It s not like i m going to eat you." Hinata still flinches all scared. Oikawa thinks.  
-He really looks a intimidated maybe i should do something to calm him down.-  
Ushijima and Oikawa speak at the same time: "do you want to... drink some tee?/eat something sweet?" there are flying sparks between them. Hinata looks confused at both of them, while clenching his bag. Oikawa and Ushijima s vains pop and the say "anyway let s just go to the cafe over there, those Sempai s over here are going to pay."  
They are sitting down on a small table outside, making somewhat of a strage picture in between the other customers there. Somewhat like two older brothers looking after their way smaller one. Ushijima orders a milktea and Oikawa a cappuchino.  
When the waitress asks for Hinatas order his looks embarressed. "I want a strawberry parfait...and a coffee,...BLACK please"  
Ushijima and Oikawa both looking at him and thinking -Is he trying to hide his extraordinary sweet order behind the coffee...?-  
Hinata still looks stiff and uncomfortable untill the orders come.  
When the huge parfait stands in front of him his eyes begun to sparkel "Itadakimasu"  
He eates a spoon full and his cheeks turn pink and he is smiling with a really silly face.  
Oikawa and Ushijima pefectly in sync slurp on there drinks while thinking how absolutely adorable he is. Hinata finishes his parfait and starts drinking his coffee in one gulb with an extremely sour face. He puts the cup down with an obvious "urgh" while he sticks out his tong coz it s too bitter for him. "pfff" a small laugher from Ushijima who instantly turns away, you would t belive he could laugh like this when his face is always stoic like stone. Even Oikawa can t belive his eyes and Hinata turns red like a tomato from embarressment.


End file.
